Space Bound
by FashionableRaid
Summary: Song fic I was inspired by this morning at the last second, before I was signing on to play Black Ops... Dentiss themes all from Ian's POV. PLEASE READ and REVIEW! I will love you all forever :


A/N: Listened to this song and had to make a song fic for it… I couldn't help it. I sometimes feel like songfics aren't entirely original, but then again, fanfics in general aren't ENITRELY original, so fuck it.

_**We touch I feel a rush**__**  
><strong>__**We clutch it isn't much**__**  
><strong>__**But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us**__**  
><strong>__**It's lust, it's torturous**__**  
><strong>__**You must be a sorceress 'cause you just**__**  
><strong>__**Did the impossible**__**  
><strong>__**Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous**_

Ian Doyle lay in bed, the sun was pouring into the warm Tuscan villa windows. The room was bathed in a golden sunrise glow. He looked to his left and saw her naked back slightly tanned, warm to the touch. The gentle curve of her back sent crazy signals to his brain. He couldn't help but want to never leave this bed again.

Her wavy brown hair, splayed in disarray around her shoulders; Lauren Reynolds was a goddess. Ian Doyle was a devout Catholic. Catholic to the core, but if there was ever a Goddess to pray to… it was her.

He sighed, leaning his head back onto his pillow. The lives they both led were dangerous. Suicidal at times. He didn't know how long this ecstasy could last. He didn't know what lay in store for them. She'd said she wasn't the marrying type, but he knew he'd never let her go. All she had to do was look at him, and he would give her anything, everything he owned, anything, everything money could buy. He wanted to be the father of her children. He wanted to do unspeakable things with her everywhere they went. And often they did…

What confused him the most, what made her different from every other beautiful woman he'd met: he trusted her. He had told her his most intimate secret. He'd told her about Declan. She'd seemed shocked, he'd expected nothing less. But instead of fearing the worst, he'd been happy to finally find a woman he could tell, and instead of pushing him away, instead of distancing herself from Declan, she'd been more loving, more protective, more attached to Declan than ever before. She knew how dangerous it would be to double cross him. She knew how much he cared for Declan, the lengths he would go to, to protect him.

_**If you fuck me over**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I been treated like dirt before you**__**  
><strong>__**And love is "evol"**__**  
><strong>__**Spell it backwards I'll show you **_

Ian Doyle watched as the men in black suits drug his beloved Lauren across the lawn towards the shiny Mercedes that had come screaming into his driveway. Outwardly he remained calm, inside was a full blown panic. He felt anger, betrayal, love, hate, sadness, regret. He'd loved her so much he was blind. He wasn't for sure what part she played. He didn't know what her piece of the puzzle was. Love…what a bloody farce it was. He clenched his teeth as the men with guns cam up behind and ordered him on the ground. He refused. He could do nothing but stare at her as she looked out of the car window. Her face contorted in remorse, and he vowed revenge.

_**Nobody knows me I'm cold**__**  
><strong>__**Walk down this road all alone**__**  
><strong>__**It's no one's fault but my own**__**  
><strong>__**It's the path I've chosen to go**__**  
><strong>__**Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so**__**  
><strong>__**Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking hoes**__**  
><strong>__**Bloodsucking succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?**_

Ian Doyle sat in a cold, damp, filthy cell in North Korea. He said nothing to no one, he ate the tainted food they gave him, and remained silent. His body was wracked with sickness. He was silent. He would take his secret to the grave. He thought of nothing but Lauren, day and night. He thought of everything about her. Her body, her words to him, her personal habits, her life, her murder…

He hated the manipulating bitch more than anything in the world. She had been the key to his downfall. She'd played him like a violin. He was all alone now. He was in it alone. There was no one to come and save him. He didn't expect them to. His men were mercenaries. Getting left behind was the price one paid for getting caught. It was their code. He was colder than the snow that fell, the ice that formed icicles in the corner of his cell. He dreamed daily of taking one of those icicles right to Lauren's heart. At this moment he felt to love for her. Nothing would stop him from exacting his revenge.

What was it with women in his life and their goddamned need to destroy everything they touched? He vowed to be done with women. Every last one.

_**It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be**__**  
><strong>__**Like trying to start over**__**  
><strong>__**I got a hole in my heart, for some kind of emotional rollercoaster**__**  
><strong>__**Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotion, so it's over**__**  
><strong>__**It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you**__**  
><strong>__**You take my breath away**__**  
><strong>__**You're a supernova... and I'm a**_

Ian got off the plane when it touched down at the private airstrip. He looked around warily as he walked to the waiting Town Car. It had not been easy, it had been more than difficult to escape from North Korea. When he'd heard Lauren Reynolds had died in a car accident, he'd felt an odd pang in his heart. He'd expected to feel nothing but gratitude and ecstasy over her death, and yet his head had been sent on a rollercoaster ride to hell. He also knew it wasn't true…

Lauren Reynolds was really just a little girl playing spy, while her doppelganger was a woman named Emily Prentiss. FBI Agent extraordinaire… He'd seen photo's of her. She was still beautiful, breathtaking. Her hair was straight and almost black, like a shiny new gun. The severity of the hair change, somehow just added to the self-abuse he inflicted upon himself, he couldn't help but want to hold her again. They were like colliding stars together, the two of them. That could not be faked…

_**I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm aiming right at you**__**  
><strong>__**Right at you**__**  
><strong>__**Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm aiming right at you**__**  
><strong>__**Right at you**__**  
><strong>__**Right at you**_

Ian Doyle sat in his car in the dark parking garage. She knew he was watching her now. She knew he was coming for her. He shook his head in mild humor as she bent down to check under her car for a bomb that wasn't there. She was clearly paranoid. For good reason. She'd betrayed him, and he was coming for her. He was aiming down sights. Right at her…

_**I do whatever it takes**__**  
><strong>__**When I'm with you I get the shakes**__**  
><strong>__**My body aches when I ain't**__**  
><strong>__**With you I have zero strength**__**  
><strong>__**There's no limit on how far I would go**__**  
><strong>__**No boundaries, no lengths**__**  
><strong>__**Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em it's never the same?**__**  
><strong>__**You want them when they don't want you**__**  
><strong>__**Soon as they do feelings change**_

He had her within arms reach… He touched her neck softly. He asked where his ring was. Her milk white skin was just as soft as he remembered. He mustered every ounce of self-control he possessed to not let his hand quiver, even in the slightest. He could not let her see her affect on him. With her he was reduced to nothing.

And yet, she was the thing that drove him. He told himself it was for his son. He lied to himself, he denied the claim she had to his heart. But he couldn't deny the boundaries he would cross, the limitlessness his desperate need drove him.

He had no words for her, to tell her how he'd felt about her. He couldn't be the one to tell her how bad he'd wanted her. How much he'd thought she was the one. How much he'd wanted her be his wife. And the second he'd admitted that fact to himself, the second she'd refused to be the mother to his child, is when he'd discovered that she didn't want him back…

_**It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate**__**  
><strong>__**I wasn't looking but I stumbled onto you must've been fate**__**  
><strong>__**But so much is at stake what the fuck does it take**__**  
><strong>__**Let's cut to the chase**__**  
><strong>__**But a door shuts in your face**__**  
><strong>__**Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open**__**  
><strong>__**That I won't be making a mistake**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I'm a...**_

He pushed those thoughts of marriage and romance out of his mind. He was better off alone. He didn't need a woman to complete him. He did need Emily. He needed Lauren Reynolds. She begged him to let her free. That she could be the woman he loved again. He'd considered it, if only for a flashing nanosecond. So much was at stake, he knew it would be nothing but a catastrophe. He knew better than to let her into his head again. He shut the door on her mentally. Ian Doyle only made mistakes once, he promised he would never leave his heart open to the mindfucking of Emily Prentiss again.

_**I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm aiming right at you**__**  
><strong>__**Right at you**__**  
><strong>__**Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm aiming right at you**__**  
><strong>__**Right at you**__**  
><strong>__**Right at you**_

He stood behind her and let her watch as his man executed Jack Fayhe. The man was scum anyways. He wanted her to see how close to her family he could get his sights aimed on. He could take down anyone. He wanted her to put herself in their position. He wanted her know he was really aiming at her…

_**So after a year and 6 months it's no longer me that you want**__**  
><strong>__**But I love you so much it hurts**__**  
><strong>__**Never mistreated you once**__**  
><strong>__**I poured my heart out to you**__**  
><strong>__**Let down my guard swear to God**__**  
><strong>__**I'll blow my brains in your lap**__**  
><strong>__**Lay here and die in your arms**__**  
><strong>__**Drop to my knees and I'm pleading**__**  
><strong>__**I'm trying to stop you from leaving**_

Ian Doyle told her why he had come. He wanted Declan back. She had taken the only pure thing in his life and he needed him back. He told her how he had been nothing but good to her, given her everything she'd ever asked for. Poured his soul out for her. He would have taken a bullet straight to his brain for her, and died in her arms, if only she would have done the same for him. He was one step above begging her to run away with him. But she was dedicated, if not to him anymore, to her family. The BAU meant more to her, her JOB meant more to her than him, and that enraged him…

_**You won't even listen so fuck it**__**  
><strong>__**I'm trying to stop you from breathing**__**  
><strong>__**I put both hands on your throat**__**  
><strong>__**I sit on top of you squeezing**__**  
><strong>__**'Til I snap you neck like a Popsicle stick**__**  
><strong>__**Ain't no possible reason I could think of to let you walk about this house**__**  
><strong>__**And let you live**__**  
><strong>__**Tears stream down both of my cheeks**__**  
><strong>__**Then I let you go and just give**__**  
><strong>__**And before I put that gun to my temple**__**  
><strong>__**I told you this**_

He yelled in rage when she came clean about what she'd done. He felt his arms throw her. Her body felt almost weightless. He threw her to the ground and felt his boot collide with her ribcage again and again.

Moments later the tables had turned and she was on top of him. Not in the way she'd used to. She was beating him with a table leg, she was strong, he'd give her that. He knew it was useless to let her live. As the table leg flung from her hands, he picked it up and thrust, hard… He felt the table leg pierce his heart, as easily as it had her stomach.

_**And I would've done anything for you**__**  
><strong>__**To show you how much I adored you**__**  
><strong>__**But it's over now**__**  
><strong>__**It's too late to save our love**__**  
><strong>__**Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star 'cause I'm a**_…

She collapsed gasping and moaning. Ian could have died. In all of his rage not once had he TRULY meant to kill her. He could never… He could feel his eyes burning, but refused to cry in front of her. He needed to let her go.

"Emily. Emily? Where is Declan? Tell me where he is. Emily?"

The last words she spoke to him, solidified his resolve. He was finished. He gave up. He could no longer fight for her to love him, to love his son. He had to do it alone.

Ian Doyle squeezed her blood covered hands, that were growing colder, one last time and he vanished.

_**I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm aiming right at you**__**  
><strong>__**Right at you**__**  
><strong>__**250 thousand miles on a clear night in June**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm so lost without you**__**  
><strong>__**Without you**__**  
><strong>__**Without you**_

A/N: Kind of cheesy, and I'm not sure if it fits, but in my fantastical brain this song just screamed Dentiss. Song is Space Bound by the BRILLIANT Eminem. Hate if you want, the man is a god. He can write like the best of them, he is my all time muse )


End file.
